


I Know Where You Sleep

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's come back to give Ryan a less than friendly greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Where You Sleep

            Ryan had just been ready to get to sleep for the night when he heard something fall over in his room. He hadn’t seen anything that looked like it was going to fall, and he knew it had to be something bulky from the sound it made.

            He swung his legs over the bed and looked around, not noticing anything in the darkness. He turned the lamp by his bedside on, looking around. It had been a TV remote along with his phone, both of which had been securely in the middle of the dresser. More than a little creeped out, he replaced the items and tried to go back to sleep.

            Two minutes later, he heard them fall again. This time, he left them where they were. He didn’t want to deal with replacing them. Maybe the dresser was faulty—in that case, though, why was there no visible tilt or scraping sound as the items slid down? Maybe the floor wasn’t level? No, it couldn’t be; his bed was perfectly fine, and there was no reason for the floor to just warp in that one spot.

            He rolled over and closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself down enough to sleep. In the morning, he would call someone to have this taken care of. He’d heard there was a Catholic church maybe a block or two from his house, and there was always that wonderful new age shop downtown that he could try out…

            He jolted awake as he felt a cold finger run down his spine. Was this the “cold spot” thing everyone always talked about with ghosts? He couldn’t stop himself from crying out, “Why the fuck are you doing this to me?”

            A quiet chuckle sounded through the room. If he didn’t know better—if he hadn’t buried the man three weeks ago—he would say it was Geoff. “I know what you did, Ryan. And I’m not fucking going away, either. Get real cozy, ‘cause you haven’t seen shit yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I did the whole ghost thing justice, but I did want to leave this more open ended than anything else. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
